Vayne
}} Abilities | Night Hunter's bonus movement speed persists for a short duration after Vayne loses sight of an enemy. |video=Vayne IVideo }} }} Vayne quickly rolls toward the cursor's location, causing her next basic attack within 6 seconds to deal bonus damage. This ability resets the autoattack timer on cast. |leveling = % AD}} |range = 300 |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} | Tumble's bonus damage interaction with , and has yet to be tested. |spellshield=will not block the empowered autoattack. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= *''Tumble'' resets Vayne's attack timer on cast. However, due to the cast time of the ability, this can potentially result in an actual decrease in DPS if Vayne has sufficient attack speed. *''Tumble's'' cooldown will not start until after the autoattack modifier is used or expires after 6 seconds. *''Tumble'' cannot move Vayne over impassible terrain, but it does allow her to pass through minions and monsters. **Temporary terrain such as and can be moved over if Tumble can completely pass over it. *''Tumble''} can be used to dodge . Not only can she avoid it by diving to the side, but also by diving towards it. This most often results in Vayne being slowed, not stunned, and only taking the arrow's AoE damage. If timed perfectly, the will completely pass through Vayne. |video=Vayne QVideo }} }} Consecutive attacks and abilities mark Vayne's target with silver rings. The third consecutive attack or spell against the same target will consume the rings, dealing true damage equal to a flat amount plus a percentage of the target's maximum health (capped at 200 against monsters). |description2 = The rings are removed if Vayne attacks a different target or doesn't attack for 3 seconds. |leveling = target's maximum health)}} }} | ability apply a debuff on the target unit for 3 seconds. |damagetype=true |muramana= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the damage. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= *If Vayne autoattacks or uses on a different enemy unit than her previous target, all Silver Bolt stacks are removed. *''Silver Bolts'' only effects the original target when using . Otherwise Vayne would be unable to trigger the ability at all if it affected multiple targets. |video=Vayne WVideo }} }} Vayne fires a projectile at target unit, dealing physical damage and knocking the target back 470 units. If the target is knocked into a wall, the target takes the same damage again and is stunned for seconds. |description2 = Condemn also applies once. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} | or is inconsistent. It has been seen on occasion to completely interrupt the suppression, however there have been instances where the enemy is simply moved but the suppression continues, even if he was moved out of the ability's range (e.g. using outside of melee range). *Unlike most abilities, Condemn uses a similar mechanic to basic attacks when conducting range calculations - it takes into account the hitboxes of the target unit. For most champions this means an additional range of about 100 units (more pronounced for larger units) and ensures that Vayne can always Condemn if she is capable of basic attacking a target. *''Condemn'' only takes into account natural impassable terrain for the purposes of its stun - it will ignore player-created terrain such as , and and will simply push targets through them when used. |video=Vayne EVideo }} }} Vayne temporarily gains attack damage and enhances her other abilities. |description2 = While Final Hour is active, movement speed increase is tripled, and using stealths Vayne for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} | dash. Any action other than movement will bring Vayne out of stealth. *Vayne's animations and her autoattack projectiles change slightly while Final Hour is active. |video=Vayne RVideo }} }} References cs:Vayne de:Vayne es:Vayne fr:Vayne pl:Vayne pt-br:Vayne ru:Vayne zh:薇恩 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Assassin champion